


Tranquility

by piecasportsanimetrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecasportsanimetrash/pseuds/piecasportsanimetrash
Summary: Yuri can't tell if he is in love or just enjoys his best friend's company a lot.





	

Yuri has an immense fear of embarrassing himself.

Mostly because he has no idea what it feels like to have a friend. He spends most of him time alone, training, with adults, with peers who tend to stay out of his frustration-driven death glares.

But now Otabek is there. And he is not quite sure what he is supposed to do to deal with this unfamiliar situation.

What do you do when you hang out with a friend? What do you talk about? What places do you go to? What do you do with them?

And why does every time he meets Otabek outside of the skating rink, when he sees his grim expression trends into a smile, his heart beats so fast as if it is going to jump out of his throat? Is that normal? Should he go to a doctor?

It isn’t like he can put down his pride and ask Victor about it, either. He would first look astonished, maybe a bit taken aback, and then starting to laugh in a friendly way but would still greatly offend Yuri nonetheless.

Yuri sighed. He didn’t feel like staying in the rink any longer,

“Hey,” Otabek greeted him, throwing a towel over his head and ruffling his hair gently when he took off his ice skates.

“Stop it,” Yuri snapped half-heartedly. But he never really meant it.

They take off on Otabek’s bike in the darkness of the early night, where daylight saving time changes don’t really matter at all. It was only at these times where Yuri doesn’t feel like a soon-forgotten prodigy, but instead just a teenager boy easily blending into the void of the masses.

Otabek doesn’t stay long, but when he does stay, he always watches his competitions. Even if there are no competitions, he watches the boring, repetitive practice and Yuri just doesn’t understand why he is so willingly wasting his time sitting on the stands above the rink. He was sure Otabek has something better to do on his days off instead just watching, cheering and smiling at him, even if it was through a phone screen on video chat mode.

They order pizza in Otabek’s hotel room while watching shitty romcoms on the hotel cable TV. The television screen flashes a shade of blue on their foreheads. Two mugs that are filled with hot chocolate was placed on the coffee table. An hour has passed since they are semi-focusing on the romance drama series in the living room. It was a rerun, a series marathon as a Valentine’s Day special.

“I remember this,” Yuri said, squinting at the subtitles. “My mom used to watch it all the time.”

“Is it any good at all?”

“I doubt it. They’re usually the same plain shit.”

“True.”

When neither of them speak is not awkward, it is juts tranquil which helps Yuri set his mind straight again after hearing the blades of his skates screeching through the smooth surface of ice over and over and over again. It felt warm, just like when he presses a side of his head on Otabek’s back when he sits behind him on the motorbike, the engine so loud it drowns out all the doubt in his heart.

Otabek has his eyes closed and Yuri can’t tell if he is asleep or not. Yuri gazes down at his best friend whose head rests against the crook of his neck, so naturally that it is almost frightening to him. Volumes of dark hair is laid out in front of him. Without thinking Yuri has hesitantly reached out a hand and ran his fingers through his hair, just like what Otabek always does to him when he teases him. It is soft, and smells of the shampoo in his bathroom. He can feel the other boy’s breath whisper against his sweater.

This is not right but it feels right.

This scene is almost intended to be romantic. It is almost like something pulled right out of the shit movie flashing on the TV which neither of them are watching.

Yuri has an immense fear of embarrassing himself. Or rather, he doesn’t know what to expect if he someday works up the courage and tell Otabek the truth.


End file.
